


The Best

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: “Oh. This is by far the best I’ve ever had.” Nick claimed emphatically. “You’ve ruined me for all others.”





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> fictober 19; prompt 13: “I never knew it could be this way.”
> 
> it’s short, but had to make it birthday themed, since it’s mah birthday 😆

Nick moaned.

Ellie felt butterflies in her stomach. 

Another moan, more butterflies.  _ Why did she decide to torture herself again?? _

“Damn, Ellie. I never knew it could be this way.” Nick managed to moan while speaking.

Trying to quell the butterflies, she let out a light, nervous chuckle, “Nick, really it’s not all that.”

“Ellie, do  _ not  _ sell yourself short!” He looked up at her and grinned. “You. Are. Amazing.”

Her cheeks heated faster than the butterflies flying around in her belly. “Well...thank you, I guess,” she replied shyly.

“It’s just—“ another moan, “it’s just SO good.” Nick let out an exasperated, satisfied sigh. 

She was so flustered she couldn’t even manage to piece together a response. 

“And all for me? What did I do to deserve this?” he asked rhetorically, but she decided to answer anyways. 

Ducking her chin just barely she replied, “It  _ is _ your birthday, I figured you deserved the best.”

“Oh. This is by far the best I’ve ever had.” Nick claimed emphatically. “You’ve ruined me for all others.”

“Niiick—“

“No Ellie, seriously.” He caught her gaze and smiled sincerely, but she caught the twinkle in his eye— _he knew! He knew what those moans and double entendres did to her!_ “No chocolate cake will  ever compare.” He finished with a wink and smug smirk, while he shoveled another hearty piece of her homemade cake into his mouth. And if she thought of a few other things he could do with that tongue when he licked the fork clean, well...who could blame her?


End file.
